Tatuaje
by Chisheccid
Summary: Un tatuaje... No solamente es aquella marca visible en la piel... Es un significado, un concepto, una convicción y eso lo descubrirá Nami con la ayuda de Zoro... Dedicado a Chrno


Disclaimer: One Piece es exclusivamente de Oda… Yo solo soy una fanática que lo sigue, delirando a cada momento situaciones como esta.

TATUAJE

Levanta la cara, se puede apreciar en sus ojos un sentimiento que hasta la fecha ha sido imposible darle un significado… Algunos lo llaman amor, otros dicen que de eso no hay nada y que solamente es el instinto de reproducción, otros solo dicen que es sencillamente el temor de quedarse en el mundo inevitablemente solo…

Pero no, con ella ninguno de los conceptos anteriores tenía sentido… Amor… le quedaba corto aquel sentimiento para definir lo que en ese preciso momento la llenaba, por otro lado, no era temor de quedarse sola, tenía la certeza de que estaría junto a su tripulación hasta el final de sus días como había pasado con muchos piratas ya, y definitivamente, la opción de tener hijos no estaba en su cabeza… Al menos no por el momento.

Terminó de medio levantarse para recibir en su rostro la luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana; sonrió de dicha, dejó que un suspiro se le escapara por los labios en un gesto de paz absoluta.

Miró a su costado izquierdo, allí, recostado en la cama, se encontraba aquel peli verde durmiendo pesadamente, los ronquidos tan característicos de él ya no le molestaban, es más, se había acostumbrado tanto a ellos que a aquellas alturas le era imposible dormir sin esos ruidos a su lado… Se había habituado al igual que él soportaba aquellos ataques de pánico por parte de ella.

¿Cómo habían llegado hasta ese punto?

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, los camaradas hacían el escándalo habitual, cansada de tanto alboroto decidió ir al lugar en donde aseguraba no sería molestada: el cuarto de cartografía… Perfecto, allí nadie entraría a no ser un asunto de vida o muerte, podía estar tranquila.

Allí se encontraba, mirando el paisaje que la claraboya le ofrecía, tomó un sorbo de su taza de té helado mientras suspiraba y agradecía poder tener aquel momento de paz. De repente la puerta se abrió bruscamente haciendo saltar a la navegante por el susto que se había dado; después de varios segundos se repuso y encaró al ser que había interrumpido con claras intenciones de partirle la cabeza pero desistió enseguida al encontrar frente a ella a un Zoro claramente perturbado.

A Nami no le cabía en la cabeza que Zoro entrara en aquel lugar después de haber dado estrictas órdenes de no querer ser molestada por nadie, solamente para molestar o sacarla de quicio, y se aseguró de eso al notar la expresión que el espadachín tenía en el rostro, y es que claramente había estado huyendo de algo que al parecer no podía enfrentar.

-¿Qué sucede?- Exclamó Nami

Zoro simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras se dejaba resbalar por la pared hasta llegar al piso. Nami, como era de esperarse de ella no se iba a quedar con la duda, así decidió salir para averiguar lo que pasaba.

Sacó la cabeza de a poco para extrañamente no encontrar absolutamente nada… Un vacío infinito y un silencio nada normal.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó nuevamente Nami esperando lo peor.

-Solo quería un poco de paz y ellos… ¡Ah! Son todos unos depravados.- Zoro solamente cerró los ojos, algo realmente le había perturbado.

Todo aquello era demasiado extraño… ¿Zoro perturbado? Hasta la fecha no lo había visto en ese estado nunca; y a más ¿El Merry completamente calmado? Eso rozaba la incoherencia absoluta.

¿A dónde habían ido todos?

-Están todos encerrados, unos en el cuarto de baño y otros en la cocina, y hay uno que se adueñó de mi espacio de entrenamiento- Se quejó Zoro sin dar más explicaciones.

Nami, con tan solo escuchar aquello ya suponía lo que había sucedido… Cada quién se dejó de tonterías y dijo lo que sentía por el otro… Seguramente Sanji estaría depravando a Usopp en ese mismo momento mientras Luffy descubriría que a más de la carne que se come, existe algo mucho más tentador, todo eso sucedía mientras los dos trataban de entablar una conversación.

-Estaban jugando y llegaron a esto.- Dijo Zoro mirando al horizonte.

Y no era para sorprenderse, sabían que tarde o temprano llegaría el momento, era tan evidente el amor que se respiraba en el barco cuando determinadas personas creaban contacto visual.

-Me alegro por ellos.- Nami sonrío con alegría sentida.- Ya era hora.

-Lo dices así porque no viste la clase de depravaciones que yo vi- Rió Zoro para después quedarse en un silencio que era de esperarse… Aquellos dos, a pesar de haber permanecido mucho tiempo en el mismo barco, tener los mismos compañeros y haber compartido las mismas aventura, no tenían nada en común y era difícil hablar de algo trivial, incluso ni del clima, tema sencillísimo, dado que Zoro era un bruto y ella toda una experta en el tema.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?- Ofreció Zoro tras cinco minutos de silencio… Un silencio que no era para nada incómodo pero solamente había tenido ganas de decir algo.

-Claro- Agradeció Nami con una sonrisa encantadora.

Se quedaron allí, en ese lugar bebiendo, repentinamente las palabras fueron fluyendo poco a poco.

El origen de aquel tatuaje, todo su significado había sido revelado y es que nadie hasta la fecha le había preguntado… la historia de Kuina por parte de Zoro, la promesa hecha… Empezaron a hablar tan naturalmente que se les fue el tiempo en eso, incluso las cervezas quedaron a la mitad.

Después de varias horas les resultaba increíble el haber tenido tanta química y no haberlo notado antes.

Desde aquel día se reunían a conversar, y es que se llevaban tan bien al ser polos opuestos con el toque perfecto de coincidencias a más de la ayuda tácita que recibieron de todos los amigos provocando que este par se viera más seguido… No era de esperarse menos, el amor, como magia, había surgido.

Nami regresó al presente y lo miró de nuevo, era increíble la cantidad de tiempo que ese hombre podía dormir… Lo admitía, a veces aquello la molestaba sobremanera al igual que algunas otras cosas pero ya no podría vivir sin él o sin ninguno de sus camaradas que precisamente se estaban levantando…

Nunca imaginó que una sencilla pregunta la hubiese llevado hasta allá.

-¿Piensas hacerte otro tatuaje?- Recordó aquella pregunta de Zoro.

-No… A menos que…- Había dejado la respuesta al aire y Zoro no se molestó en volver preguntar.

Había pensado en aquello desde ese día hasta la fecha actual… ¿A menos que qué? Se preguntó a si misma… A menos que el capitán ordenase que todos se hagan un tatuaje con la calavera del sombrero de paja ya que para ella, aquella tripulación era su vida entera y su felicidad, pero no, nunca Luffy daría una orden que alterara la personalidad de sus amigos… En cambio, con el pasar del tiempo, con cada caricia recibida, en su mente se formó una huella imborrable, se podría decir que tenía las caricias de Zoro tatuadas en el alma, pero no, tampoco era eso…

Decidió levantarse de la cama suavemente para no despertar al espadachín que a esas horas de la "madrugada" tenía peor genio que un rey del mar.

Salió de la habitación para encontrar bajo sus pies el suave pasto del Sunny… No podía creer la cantidad de tiempo que ya habían estado juntos con peleas o sin ellas… Sonrió.

La hora del desayuno estaba cerca, así que uno a uno, los Mugiwara se fueron reuniendo en torno a la mesa.

Sanji empezó a servir los platos comenzando con Robin y Nami pero cuando ésta última percibió el aroma de los takoyaki, se levantó con prisa, con una mano en la boca y corrió frenéticamente hasta el barandal del barco para dar paso a un concierto de arcadas y ruidos raros.

-Por fin mi tatuaje ha sido terminado- Exclamó Zoro sintiéndose orgulloso

-¿Eso no se llama embarazo?- Preguntó un inocente Chopper que examinaba a una Nami que tenía claras intenciones de matar al culpable.

FIN

_Me divertí haciendo el fic, más que nada me llenó de ternura describir los sentimientos de Nami hacia Zoro… No pregunten de donde salió el fic… Solo sé que tenía ganas de escribir un fic que incluyera la palabra tatuaje (Si, yo doy otra obsesionada con los tatuajes)._

_En fin, fic dedicado a Chrno ya que me dijo que quería leer un NamixZoro y pues aquí ya estoy complaciéndolo (No, esa forma de complacer no, mal pensado)._

_Ah si y pobre de ti que no dejes un coment, por más pequeño que sea quiero ver que lo has leído que ando con esto desde ese día y me ha costado trabajo hacerlo (¬¬)_

_En fin, a mis otros lectores, muchas gracias por leer._

_Ya saben, cuídense y Mucha suerte!_


End file.
